The Legends of Zeref's Seas
by Ruby Dragon Fairy
Summary: 6 pirates trapped in the Forbidden Seas. 6 mermaids need to save their kingdom. All this because of one enemy. Troubles are rising, and according to an ancient legend, there is a solution. But it will require a big sacrifice. Full of sea battles with monsters, all attempts to save your home, and to save your loved ones lives. Enter Zeref's Seas at your own risks...
1. New Recruit

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own anything but my own storylines.**

 **Enjoy this new story!**

* * *

New Recruit

"Hey get back here, ya little runt!"

Romeo ran as fast as he could through the crowded streets of Hargeon. He was small so he could probably lose them through the bustling people.

But someone got a hold of his backpack…and grabbed his dark purple hair for extra measure which was _absolutely unnecessary_!

"Let go!"

"You little thief! You know the rules! Pay!"

The Rune Knights now surrounded young Romeo. One of them stepped up and announced, "Romeo Conbolt, you are hereby charged for stealing, vandalizing, and assaulting the Rune Knights."

Even in his position, Romeo scoffed, "Seriously? You're gonna charge a 13 year-old boy for that much? That's harsh. And it was a simple punch in the face, too."

The knight that was holding him hit him in the back of his head. "Shut up, kid. Don't forget you are facing justice here."

But Romeo smirked, "Don't forget," he copied, "you're holding me by the hands." The knight gave a confused look. Suddenly he let go with a painful scream. He looked at his hands which were smoking up. It had been burned.

All the Rune Knights were shocked and got into a battle position. At the center, Romeo was standing still with his hands by his side. His hands lit up with purple flames.

The knight that was burned stuttered, "T-the kid can use m-magic?" It was shocking a kid like him can use magic so effectively. He must've learned at a young age.

Romeo raised a fist with confidence. "What's wrong? You're supposed to be able to deal with 'trouble-making' mages like me."

Their leader commanded, "Subdue him!" They all charged in.

"Purple Net!" Romeo shot out multiple purple fire balls in all directions. They exploded taking the shape of nets, snaring the front line of attackers. Water and wind mages came forth with their spells making rain and gusts of wind, but little was done. Only a few fire snares were put out but not all.

"You should know that doesn't work," Romeo shook his head. "Purple Flare is a type of Fire Magic that can't be put out by wind or water easily." Another magic seal appeared, "Now _this_ is rain. Purple Rain!" Another bigger fireball was shot in the air and exploded creating little raining fireballs coming down hard the knights.

Romeo took the opportunity to make his escape. He casted a spell making purple sticky flames shaped as a rope onto the top of a building and pulled himself up.

But halfway up, he was pulled back down somehow. "Crap!"

Romeo still fought, even though he was far outnumbered now since they apparently called in reinforcements. They were about to put on magic resistant hand-cuffs when another wave of fire hit upon them. This fire was normal looking, red-orange of full of burning heat.

The next thing Romeo knew when he opened his eyes was that he was kneeling on the ground, away from the Rune Knights. He looked around and saw they all had their shields up, protecting themselves from a sudden fire. That was when he noticed. Someone had rescued him, and that person was on fire!

The young man was older, probably 18. The fire died down around his body, but his hands were still lit up. With the flames dying down, there were a couple distinguishing features about him. One, he wore a scaly white scarf. Two, he had freakin' pink hair! Romeo thought there was something familiar about him.

"So," the man said, "any of you people wanna tell me why you were beating on this kid?"

The leader knight stepped up confidently, "This is none of your business, sir. We are taking care of justice at the moment."

"And beating a kid is called justice?" His voice but calm, but the flames on his fists burst a little higher showing otherwise.

An angry merchant pushed his way through the crowd and pointed an accusing finger on Romeo. "He stole my goods without paying and even vandalized my shop and assaulted a Rune Knight!"

Romeo now stood up and glared at the merchant, talking in a sarcastic tone. "Yeah, because it's vandalism when you accidently knock down a stand and assaulting when it was a simple punch of _defense_."

"Shut up, you cocky punk! And who are you to talk, pinky?!"

The pink-haired man's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. "Are people seriously colored blind? It's salmon! And the names' Natsu Dragneel, and I don't like it when someone goes around beating on others that are lesser than them or at no fault. I don't care if you're an official or if he's a criminal."

Natsu's mood quickly changed from raging anger to calm. He clicked his tongue in annoyance, his flaming fists dying down completely. "But is that it? Geez, you people sure overreact." He turned to Romeo with a stern, but soft look. "You don't look like a bad kid." Romeo thought it was weird how he suddenly took a few loud sniffs. "Food and jewelry, huh?"

"How did you know?" Romeo asked, giving Natsu a weird look.

He grinned, "I have a good nose." He told the merchant, "I'll pay for the charges. Shows over, people! Get back to whatever you're doing."

The merchant grudgingly agreed and walked off grumbling under his breath how this whole situation put his business in bad light.

The Rune Leader was much more accepting. He gave some information about Romeo to Natsu, his voice lowering. "His name is Romeo Conbolt. He's in a bad situation right now. He's an orphan but refuses to stay in the orphanage. I was hoping to use this opportunity to reason with him." He slightly grinned at Natsu, "The kid's lucky you came just in time. Salamander."

"No way!" Romeo exclaimed looking at his savior, already forgetting his previous bad predicament. "You're _the_ Salamander! The famous pirate of the Fairy Tail ship! No wonder I thought there was something familiar about you!" His eyes were gleaming with joy and admiration. Salamander was the reason why he took on magic training and used fire magic, so he can be like his idol.

The leader walked away with his knights, giving them some privacy to talk. "Take care of him, Salamander."

"Thanks for helping me out," Romeo said, rubbing the back of his neck. "But I was taking care of them perfectly fine before you came."

Natsu chuckled, "Sure, Romeo." He playfully ruffled his hair. They just met and yet they act like they've known each other forever. Natsu quickly grew fond of Romeo, and Romeo seemed to be looking up to him. "I heard you're an orphan."

"...Yeah."

"How come you refuse to live in the orphanage?" Romeo became quieted from the sudden question. He pondered on answering, but felt like he can trust his role model. "I don't wanna to look like I have to depend on others. I want to be able to take care of myself."

Natsu looked down at Romeo. He can understand, since he was an orphan himself.

Romeo asked, "Why did you save me, anyway? A lowly kid like me who steals for a living."

Natsu just grinned widely, "Several reasons. I'm actually an orphan myself, so I can connect. Also, I like your attitude, kid, still high in spirit even when you're in no place to be. And I was around the area when I smelled fire magic. Let's say I got a thing for fire and I was impressed with your skills, considering you're only 13. Purple Flare, right?"

Romeo nodded, also coping Natsu's big grin. "I also use Rainbow Fire I learned from a teacher until he had to move. Purple Flare was a magic my dad taught me." His grin quickly fell as his hair casted a shadow over his eyes.

Natsu could tell he was remembering something painful and brought up another subject. "Hey, you don't really have a permanent place, do you?" Romeo shook his head. "Alright! I've decided!" Romeo gave him a confused look. "I'll be your new guardian!"

"What, like adoption?"

"Psh, that makes me sound old. I'm only 18, not a father. No, more like, your older brother. How does that sound?"

The smile on Romeo's face just got bigger. And tears were making their way to his eyes but he pushed them back. He'd been alone for 7 years, and now here's the person he had always looked up to who's offering to be with him. "That sounds like it'll be the best thing ever!"

What a big day. First he got rescued by the famous Salamander, and then got asked to join him and his crew. Now you might think it's a bit weird to automatically join up with a stranger, but throughout the whole day, Romeo and Natsu got to know each other better, and they became pretty much like real brothers.

Romeo approached the Hargeon Port, with a backpack full of stuff he needs, where Natsu told him to meet up with him. He looked around and finally spotted Natsu by his ship, waving at him over.

"Ready for your new adventure, Romeo?" Natsu led Romeo up onto his big ship where the rest of the crew members were already waiting. "Welcome to your new pirate life."

...

...

It finally occurred to Romeo. He blinked at the sudden realization, "Wait...you're pirates...and the Rune Knights didn't arrest you?"

Natsu didn't look offended, neither did the other pirates. They actually laughed it off. "Fairy Tail doesn't exactly fit the typical description of pirates," Natsu said. "I've been taught to not steal as a kid. And I definitely don't kill people, even if they're enemies. But that doesn't mean we're walking saints either." There was a sly glint in his eyes.

Romeo didn't know whether to be scared or excited. So he settled with being anxious, but in a good way (if that makes any sense).

Young Romeo Conbolt stepped foot onto the Fairy Tail Ship, his new home, his new life.

* * *

 **(A/N)- Not many stories have Romeo as a main character (and neither does the actual Fairy Tail series for that matter) so I decided to take it into my own hands.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it so far! Please review!**


	2. The Pirate Basics

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own anything but my own storylines.**

 **Sorry about the first time I posted this story. I accidentally posted the wrong chapter. But, thanks to DestinysRequiem I noticed the mistake and I got that all fixed and sorted out and now here's the second chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Pirate Basics

"Hey, everyone!" Natsu yelled. "This is Romeo Conbolt, our new crew member. Be nice 'cause he's gonna be my apprentice." The last statement was added with a warning glare.

Romeo took in the entire ship and its members. They seemed friendly enough. They were most likely all mages. They didn't wear the stereotypical pirate outfits or talk like them, which Romeo thought was kind of different. A good different. There weren't that many, about a little more than twenty. He guessed if it got too many then it would become a problem, since they were practically always at sea.

Four pirates stepped up. The raven haired guy smirked, "So you got us a new recruit, flame-head? Seems unlikely of you. I'm Gray. Gray Fullbuster."

"Hi," Romeo greeted. "Why are you half-naked?"

Gray looked down and shrieked, "Oh, shit! Where did my shirt go?" He frantically looked around the deck while the others laughed at him.

"Ignore that stripper," a scary looking guy with piercings all over laughed. "Gajeel Redfox is the name."

The big, buff blonde introduced himself. "I'm Laxus Dreyar. So do you use magic, kid?"

"Sure do," Romeo answered proudly. "I use Purple Flare and Rainbow Fire magic."

"No wonder Natsu choice you," Laxus grinned. "That idiot's a fire freak."

"Let's fight!" Gajeel proclaimed along with Gray who suddenly popped out. But Natsu quickly punched each in the head before anything else happened. "No one is going to fight him until I say he's ready!"

"What, is he gonna be your successor or something?" Gray shouted.

"That kid can use fire magic better that any other kid I've seen. Other than me, of course."

"Seems to me you're challenging us, Salamander?" Gajeel challenged.

"Today's the day I will beat you, flame-brain!"

"I'll take you both on, metal-face and snowman!"

Romeo watched wearily as the trio fought right on the ship deck. _Isn't this dangerous?_ A blue-haired man with a red tattoo under his right eye answered his thoughts. "Don't worry. This happens all the time. I'm Jellal Fernandes by the way."

"Shouldn't someone at least stop them before they destroy something?"

"Would you want to get in the middle of that?" Jellal asked rhetorically. Romeo noticed that no one else on the ship would either. He guessed they didn't want to get caught in a between the explosive attacks of three great wizards.

Jellal turned to Laxus. "It's your turn. I did it the last time and that made them quiet for way too long it got creepy."

Laxus rolled his eyes, irritated. "Fine. At least I'll get some energy out." He lazily raised a hand and shot out a beam of electricity effortlessly. Immediately, the cloud of dust that was the battling pirates zapped and were all smoked.

"Whoa," was all Romeo could let out. "You guys are all crazy… But still cool!"

"Well," said a quickly recovered Natsu, "I guess I better show you around and explain how things work if you're gonna be my apprentice. First off, I'm the captain, but you don't have to call me that. And these idiots here," he gestured to Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, and Laxus, "are my top team."

...

"So for starters, I'll explain how everything works," Natsu started the next day. He was giving Romeo a tour of the ship. "There are four main jobs. A small group share the same job led by one of my first mates." As they walked around, everyone was hard at work. Natsu explained each one as they passed. "Gajeel and his team are in charge of ship maintenance, making sure everything is in tack. It's split up between taking care of the ship wood, sails, and ropes. They also make sure we have enough supplies."

They passed the lookout post where someone on duty waved down at them. "Up there is our lookout. He's under Jellal's order. He and his workers are navigators. There's only three: the lookout, the one on the wheel, and Jellal himself who's our actual navigator. He's my most dependable guy."

"Hey, what about me? I am your main first mate, ain't I?" Gray suddenly came out of nowhere, swinging done from a rope. "Sorry, kid. You may be his apprentice, but I'm this flame-brain's first mate. Also his best friend." He fist bumped Natsu. Romeo admired how the two got along so well even though they constantly fight.

"That may be so, ice princess. but Romeo's my little bro," Natsu pointed out. Then he explained to Romeo, "Gray's my second-in-command. He oversees things when I'm not around or busy with something else."

"You'd be lost without me," Gray grinned. "Anyway, I came to give you a report. Our supplies are all good thanks to the stop at Hargeon. However, Gajeel told me that one of the sails needs fixing and we have to make another stop."

Natsu sagged, not wanting to make another stop. "Do we have to?" He whined.

"We're also almost out of ginger tablets," Gray deadpanned.

At that, Natsu straightened up, looking alarmed. "Tell Jellal to set a course to the nearest port right away! But I want only just enough time to fix it and one person to get the tablets. No one else is getting off so we don't attract too much attention." Gray nodded and went on his way.

"Ginger tablets?" Romeo asked, curious to know why that one thing made Natsu alarmed.

Natsu grinned, "The most important supply we need! It's a Dragon Slayer thing."

Romeo thought through about Dragon Slayers that he had read about. Ginger, huh? "You have motion sickness?" Romeo realized, half amused that someone so strong could have such a weird weakness.

"Hey, it's perfectly normal, Romeo," Natsu defended. "Besides, it's more pathetic when someone like Gajeel or Laxus is bent over, gagging." He let out a snicker.

"I heard that!" Gajeel called over from the other side of the ship.

"But it's true, metal-face!" Natsu shouted back. "Luckily for us, we're making a stop." Gajeel just showed a thumbs up and got back to work.

After first seeing Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel brawl it out the very first meeting, Romeo was kind of surprised they can still keep the ship afloat. "I find it funny how you all are always at each other's necks and yet still work together as a great team," Romeo commented.

Natsu grinned but with a serious look. "I only got one rule here, Romeo, and it's the most important one. Everyone on this ship is family. Every person here has carried some kind of darkness with them on board. Everyone bonds so that we can help each other and leave no one behind. We all treat each other like friends, comrades. Like family. You do that and we won't have any problems."

Romeo nodded, ingraining Natsu's wise words in his brain.

Continuing on, "Over there are our gunners. Laxus is our master gunner. They're in charge of all weapons. We have cannons, guns, swords, and knives."

"I thought you guys fight with magic."

"Most of us do. Some aren't mages, so we have normal and magical weapons. Some of us even use both magic and weapons. It's up to you."

They went around and got to know the other crew members when Jellal reported, "We will be arriving in about 10 minutes, Natsu."

...

As soon as they arrived at a secluded port with hardly anyone around, Natsu jumped off the ship followed by Romeo. "No one's leaving unless you're either coming to get me or buying something important. I already sent Max for the tablets. Gray, you're in charge. Jellal and Laxus, guard-duty. Gajeel, you have until sunset. After that, lights out and we'll be leaving at dawn. Romeo and I will be out at the forest nearby to train. We'll be back before sunset."

With all his orders given out, Natsu led Romeo out into a dense forest that was near the port. "Does this place feel funny to you?" Romeo suddenly asked. He noticed how some of the pirates were looking around the area, eyes narrowed as if weary of something.

"You feel it too, huh? Good, that's a start," Natsu nodded in approval. "You're still a kid, but when you're a mage, you have to start learning how to feel magical presence early. As you develop your magic and experience, you'll be able to sense more and narrow it down."

"So what do you feel?"

"If I tell you that wouldn't be learning, wouldn't it? A pirate, or mage for that matter, has to be able to trust his instincts. So tell me, what do _you_ feel?"

"Well," Romeo thought, thinking how the very few people living here looked miserable. "It seems…quiet. Almost too quiet. The people here look emotionless. The ones that looked over at us didn't seem to care. It makes me feel…out of place, you know?"

Natsu nodded again. "When you're a pirate, you travel around to a lot of places. You get to know the story behind every town and water body. I've been traveling these seas for seven years, and I know it like the back of my hand. There are stories to everything. Reasons for everything. One of the things my crew does is whenever there's trouble in an area we're at, we go to investigate and stop the problem. It makes good money considering we're also mages. And gives the Rune Knights a reason not to arrest us."

Natsu looked up to the sky with a distant look on his face. "The City Without Sound. The story to this place is that there was a spell cast over this place that made everyone invisible. They tried to get people who visited to help but they got spooked and left. Soon no one came. My crew and I lifted the curse about two years ago. But by then, the town had already collapsed economically."

"So why are the rest of you kind of on edge?"

"Who wouldn't be with this environment? We did lift the curse, but we never found out who put it there in the first place, and no one likes talking about it. It makes you on edge and weary…Anyway, let's not talk about that anymore. What's more important now, is that we get you trained and stronger."

Romeo suddenly perked up at the news. "Great! Let's start!"

"You'll be training with my other first mates for other skills and techniques. But it will mostly be with me. So let's see what you got!"


	3. Estelline, the Mermaid Kingdom

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own anything but my own storylines.**

 **Now we introduce the mermaids!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Estelline, the Mermaid Kingdom

Quietly now. Open the door. Just one more stroke of the tail and freedom. Come on...

"Ahem!" A strict voice made her freeze. "Going somewhere, my princess?"

The said blonde mermaid princess turned slowly around, laughing nervously. "E-Erza! Hi! I-I'm not going anywhere. Where are you going, I should be asking?"

The knight mermaid shook her head, causing her long red hair to dance around in the water. "This is the third time this week, Princess Lucy."

The mermaid princess crossed her arms over her busty chest and pouted. She clicked her tongue in annoyance and pushed through the castle doors anyways. Stretching out her tail, swimming freely around. Erza had no choice but to follow. "Princess!"

Lucy Heartfillia is the mermaid princess of the mermaid kingdom, Estelline. She has a beautiful pink tail with glistening scales. Her tail was special as it had starry designs that graced it. Her long blonde hair had a strand tied to the side with a pink ribbon. Her pink bikini top had long frills at the end that flow elegantly around her. Her beauty has captured the eyes of many mer-people. She is described as sweet and caring, but she also has her rebellious side. As she shows now.

"I'm sick of being trapped inside the castle all the time," Lucy stated. "I want to see what's beyond the kingdom borders. It's not like I'll go too far away. I still have you guys to return to."

Erza quickly caught up to her, now swimming alongside Lucy. "I understand that you can be restless a lot. But as a princess you have duties and your safety is of the upmost importance, which is why I'm here."

Lucy smiled, "And I'm glad you're my bodyguard because you're actually my friend. Now it can't be bad for me to swim around since you're here. I get to have a little taste of freedom and you would still be doing your duty. Everyone's happy!"

Erza shook her head again, but couldn't help but smile at her excited friend. Erza Scarlet is the chief of the mermaid army, the top mermaid warrior known as Titania, which also makes her extremely scary sometimes, but she's mostly really nice and loyal, (just don't anger her). Her brilliant scarlet red tail matches her equally brilliant red hair tied up in a ponytail. The tail fin has stunning flame designs. Around her breasts were only bandages wounded tightly around. Around her waist was a belt holding twin sheathed swords used in battles.

"Let's go visit Levy, Juvia, Wendy, and Mira," Lucy suggested. "It's been like forever!"

"It's been two days, Princess," Erza sweat-dropped.

...

Their first stop was the Cave of Secrets. This place is like a library full of anything you need to know about the mermaid kingdom, the seas, the history, the legends, and also everything about the outside world. It also contained forbidden knowledge and knowledge not yet figured out. Because of all this information, it is guarded by the McGarden family. They're a family of guardian mermaids who use their magic to create puzzles that you solve in order to pass, and the puzzles vary. Or you can also pass if you have special access, like the royal family.

Their daughter is Levy McGarden. She swam out of the cave when she heard her friends calling. You wouldn't expect her to be a powerful guardian mermaid. She was a petite girl for her teen age and contains a huge intelligent brain in a tiny body. But she is still powerful in her own way. She has a blue tail with complicated orange designs gracing across it. She wore an orange crop halter top with matching detached sleeves and an orange flowered headband on her shoulder-length blue hair.

"Hi there, Lu, Erza," she greeted happily. "Nice to see you guys- Whoa!"

Lucy grabbed her friend's wrist and swam off. "Shopping spree. Mermaid Cove Mall. Let's grab the others quick and go!"

"Waahh!" Levy screamed at the sudden speed. "Slow down, Luuu!"

"Next stop, Whirlpool Park!" Lucy declared. "Juvia's mostly likely there. Nah. Heck, she's always there! We'll get a little ride there too while we're at it."

Whirlpool Park is a very popular attraction in the kingdom. Mini whirpools underwater created by the sea serpents who have the power to control water.

"Hey, hey, hey, girls!" Juvia greeted them in her usual sing-song cheery voice. Juvia Lockser, a beautiful blue-haired half mermaid and half serpent. Luckily, her mermaid self shows more than her serpent one. She has the longest tail out of all of them and the fastest swimmer. A blue tail the shade of her hair with darker blue wavy designs. A blue flowy high-low skirt was wrapped around her waist and she wore a matching flowy crop top. There were scales visible and smaller fins on her arms and ears.

"Shopping spree!" Lucy grinned.

"But don't you wanna have some fun first?" Juvia asked slyly, gesturing to the other mermaids having fun spinning in the whirlpools.

"Oh you know me so well. Give me a whirl, Juvia!"

After much fun of riding whirlpools and water current coasters, as well as much dizziness, it was time to leave...to pick up Wendy!

"Now Lucy, when we arrive at the hospital," Erza pointedly reminded, "SSHHH!"

But Lucy waved her off, "Yes, yes, I know. I know when it's inappropriate to be loud."

"Besides," Levy smirked, "you don't want to scare the little girl away. Remember the last time you insisted on a shopping spree?"

Lucy laughed nervously at the memory. Wendy is a shy, young, very shy mermaid. She became part of Lucy's group only about half a year ago. So the first time the little girl was invited by the overly excited Lucy...she got really scared.

"I guess I went a little over board."

"Mhmm," Levy hummed. "Just a tad."

The big white building of the Grand Ocean Hospital came into view. The mermaids arrived at the main information desk. "Hi Porlyusica!" Lucy greeted happily.

"Ugh, visitors," the old, pink-haired mermaid doctor scoffed.

"Well, hi to you too," Lucy grumbled under her breath at the always grumpy woman.

"I suppose you're all here for Wendy," she assumed. "Well she's busy."

"I'm right here, Grandma." The said young bluenette mermaid poked her head out from around the corner. "Hey, guys!" Wendy swam over the table to get to her older friends. "Let me guess. Shopping spree?"

"How'd you know?" Levy asked.

"Because of Lucy's grin," Wendy pointed out, "the one she's trying to hide...to not scare me...like last time."

"Ooh, growing a sassy side, aren't cha?" Juvia teased.

With young age comes innocence, and Wendy is the most innocent of them all, which makes her adorable. Her tail was a mix of blue-green scales with curly wind designs. She wore a blue-green scale patterned dress and kept her long blue hair in pigtails tied with red ribbons.

"Correct you are, Wendy!" Lucy said. "So, can I take Wendy out for the day, Porlyusica?"

"Absolutely not! The girl hasn't finish today's training."

"Let her go, mother." A middle aged mermaid that Wendy resembled completely appeared from the room from behind. "Let the girls have some fun."

"Thanks, mommy!" Wendy swam over to hug her mother, Grandine, then her grandma. "I'll make up for it tomorrow, I promise. I'll work extra hard!"

Porlyusica sighed, "I know you will, child. Now get out of my sight already." She swam away, going back to her office, muttering under her breath.

"We'll take good care of her, Grandine," Lucy assured before she and her friends swam away.

"Have fun! Don't spend too much!"

...

"I found this really cute dress that would look amazing on you, Wendy!" Lucy chattered as they swam to their last pick up. "Now, finding Mira can be hard. She's all over the place."

"I heard yesterday that she was going to train some eel demons," Juvia informed.

"Great! Eel Cavern it is!"

But when they arrived at the cave where the eel demons lived, no one dared to go in. "H-Hey, Erza?" Lucy asked, stuttering. "You wanna go in?"

Erza snorted, "Oh please, the last time I went in there, a little eel shocked me and I had a numb arm for two days. Damn Mira for training them so good."

"Well," Levy crossed her arms, "if even Erza refuses to go in there, none of us will."

"Ever tried calling her name?" Wendy suggested.

"Nope, she's too far inside to hear us," Erza said.

"Juvia, can't you bring her out with your water currents?" Lucy asked.

"I'll try," Juvia agreed reluctantly. "But if she gets upset that we interrupted her, I'm blaming you all."

Juvia moved her hands in a circle in front of her, gathering in water. When she gathered enough, she pressed her hands together, as if adding pressure, then suddenly spread her arms out wide, sending out a torrent of water. It rushed into the cave and disappeared around the water. Juvia closed her eyes in concentration.

"How is she going to find Mira?" Wendy asked quietly.

"Juvia can read the water currents and waves that bounce off a solid object," Levy told her.

Juvia snapped her eyes open, "Aha! I found her- AAHH!" Her loud high pitched screams made the mermaids flinch in terror. An electric shock had traveled through Juvia's water current and struck her. Juvia's body twitched, losing consciousness. Her friends rushed to her in panic. "Ughhhh...I...am going...to grill you all...and feed you...to my father...ughhhh."

"Oh no, Juvia!" Wendy cried. "Don't worry, I'll heal you." She hovered her hands over Juvia's body and it glowed a soothing blue-green light. Wendy has healing magic after all.

"And that is what happens when you disrupt their training. And scare them." A white-haired mermaid swam out of the cave surrounded by large eel demons.

Mirajane Strauss, keeper of the sea's demons. Like Juvia, she was also part sea monster, a Dark Sea Devil to be exact. Even though she can be scary, she's also a beautiful model and very kind, when you don't get on her bad side that is. She has long white hair and a tail that sparkles of an enchanting magenta with dark midnight blue eerie designs. She wore a dark purple crop top with criss-crosed straps.

Lucy laughed nervously, "Heh-heh, sorry, Mira."

Mira patted the eel's head on her right. "Nice job, Nazar. Your shock is getting stronger."

"Yeah, and it tried it out on Juvia," Erza deadpanned. "You know she has Water Body, Mira. Water's weakness is electricity and that goes double for Juvia."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," Mira sincerely apologized. "I'll work on that with them next time. You two may go." She dismissed her students.

A groggy sound was heard from the waking mermaid. When her eyes landed on Mira, she jumped at her. "Mirajane, I will strangle you!"

"Now, now, let's not be too hasty," Mira dodged the attack. "Not my fault you decided to send a current after me."

"It was her idea!" Juvia accused, pointing a finger at Lucy.

"And why, Lucy?" Mira asked with a dangerous tone.

Lucy gulped, "I just wanted to get the girls all together for a shopping spree since the entire mall is having a clearance sale on everything and I couldn't think of a faster way to get you because we need to get there fast before everything gone and I know how much you want to get all the best stuff first!" Lucy blabbed out in one single breath, taking huge ones afterwards.

Mira blinked, then smiled brightly. "...Great answer! Now let's get a move on! I'm in need of a new dress."

Laughing, the quintet of mermaids swiftly swam to the big mall in the kingdom. They waved cheerfully to other merfolk as they went by. It wasn't uncommon for them to see the princess and her friends swimming about, finding fun things to do.

They're just young kids looking for adventure, right? What's the harm?...

* * *

 **(A/N)- How'd you like it, guys? I tried adding something modern to this fantasy situation of mermaids.**

 **I'm sorry if you guys had to wait too long. But since school is starting for me, I'll try my best to post chapters as much as I could!**

 **This summer was one of the best since I started fanfiction officially. I'd like to send my deepest thanks for everyone out there for favoriting, following, reviewing, and just reading my stories. You have all helped me become a better writer and I deeply appreciate that.**

 **Thank you and I love you all!**

 **-Ruby**


	4. The Fateful Storm

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own anything but my own storylines**

 **I'm baaaaaaccckkkk!**

* * *

 **The Fateful Storm**

It was smooth sailing today. Natsu decided that today everyone should take a break and enjoy the weather while it's still good. The sky was clear and blue, stretching far and wide. The seas were calm, water sparkling in the sunlight.

"Yep, today will just be our lazy day," Natsu sighed as he laid back on a deck chair. Everyone else didn't have any objections as they laid down somewhere to catch some sun.

But as it began to pass noon, Jellal began to get an uneasy feeling. It was small, so he didn't bother telling any others so they can enjoy their time. He has leaning out against the edge, looking at the sky when he felt this magical presence around. His eyes narrowed at the sky, as if expecting something to jump out. But he shook it off. Maybe it was nothing and he's just being paranoid.

Jellal continued to relax until this feeling became a hunch and won't leave him. He asked to talk to the captain privately.

"What's up, Jellal?" Natsu asked when they we're in the captain's private quarters.

"I don't like where this is going."

"What?"

"I'm feeling something…ominous."

Natsu narrowed his eyes in thought. Usually he would just blow the person off, but this was Jellal, their psychic. He was practically never wrong. But then again...it would make sense. "Is it possibly it's because we're near _there_?"

The " _there_ " was someplace no one ever wanted to be. Anyone who is said to have gone into it disappears forever in existence. Jellal was always edgy whenever the ship sails near it. The others always tell him to loosen up, and the uneasiness would go away.

But this time, the feeling never went away. And soon, that feeling, would turn reality.

Around noon, the lookout suddenly cried out, "Incoming storm clouds!" It was a laid-back day turned chaos.

Natsu yelled out orders as the storm clouds got closer unnaturally fast. "Raise the sails! Everyone on deck! Get into position!" he turned to Jellal, believing in his mate's sixth sense, "Jellal, take the wheel. Any sign of anything, you notify me."

What was a beautiful, calm day in the beginning, was now turned into a nightmare. The entire crew scrambled around to brace for the impact. But this storm was nothing they have ever encountered. It was much stronger. Gigantic surf waves began glowering overhead. Pirates were being taken under.

One of the masts had broken off and caught fire from a lightning strike. Gray got into his Ice-Make stance and commanded, "All water and ice wizards, put out the fire!" However, strangely enough, when one set of flames was put out, another unusually strong spark set another one. "Natsu!" Gray called. "It's not working! Stupid fire keeps coming back!" An explosion was heard under the deck from their firework supply.

Natsu cursed. He hated to abandon ship, but he cared more about his crewmate's safety. They could always build another. "Everyone, off the ship!" Natsu and his first mates stayed behind to keep the fire contained as the others made their escape onto the lifeboats. "Romeo, get out of here!" Natsu shouted to the young boy.

But Romeo shook his head, "No way!" He used is magic to stop the flames on the ground that were heading towards a sailor. "I'm helping you guys. I'm not leaving and you can't make me!" Natsu growled frustratingly but knew he couldn't change his mind. Romeo is too much like him, he realized.

"Salamander!" Gajeel called, holding up a fallen post and pushing it away. "We got a problem!" He pointed below at the lifeboats getting away. Some made a good ways away but then all eventually capsized and no heads popped back up. The ones still left on board were hesitant to get away on the remaining boats.

Natsu watched the scene around him. They either go down with the ship or jump off only to drown. He finally made a decision. "Keep the main ship up! Do whatever it takes to keep it floating and stay on it! If the ship survives, we will too!"

The first thing they did was to throw anything they didn't need overboard to lessen the weight. When just about everything was gone, everyone spread around on all sides of the ship, using their magic to either control the waves or the ship itself. Jellal was using his telekinesis powers to do the most of the floating, with back-up support.

However, one problem still remained. The mast posts were still on fire, incredibly. But it may become a solution. Jellal called to Natsu, "We can keep the ship afloat, but with the masts gone we can't really move anywhere!"

"Not a problem!" Natsu stated. "I got an idea." Natsu faced the flames, inhaling with his mouth deeply, sucking up the flames, eating as much as he could. He continued until all sparks were cleared so another fire wouldn't start. That dealt with one problem, now turning to the other.

Laxus and Gajeel quickly caught on and joined. When lightning struck in the sky, Laxus, too, ate them. Gajeel had eaten some metal before and scavenged for more, taking a few nails from planks.

They ran to the back of the boat. They only had one chance or they won't have enough fuel to do it again.

"Head south!" Jellal called.

Natsu nodded, signaling for them to begin. Each took a deep breath in, preparing.

"Fire Dragon's …"

"Lightning Dragon's…"

"Iron Dragon's…"

" **ROAR!"**

Three large vortexes of fire, lightning, and iron rocketed the entire ship away from the direction of the storm. The others had to hold onto something as the ship moved amazingly fast. Romeo stared in awe at the three powerful Dragon Slayers. If they were that strong, then no doubt Gray and Jellal are too. He would have to work extremely hard to be at, or even close to, their level.

Jellal shouted out the good news, "We're steering clear of the storm!" The remaining crew cheered. Their nightmare would be over soon.

"LOOK OUT!" Someone shouted as three huge burnt mast posts came tumbling down and everything went black for everyone.

...

Mirajane jolted up suddenly from her conversation with her friends. They were all gathered in the throne room of the castle. "What is the matter, Mirajane?" Queen Layla Heartfillia asked.

Mira shook her head to clear the strange sudden feeling. "I just felt something. Like a signal of magic presence," She looked at the royal family, "from my demons."

King Jude grunted, "Yes, that is what I was going to tell you. You may have already sensed something, Mirajane. Something has broken past the barrier."

All the girls gasped. This was strange news. No one and nothing has ever gone past the barrier. Or if it did, Mira's demons would have destroyed it a long time before it was notified as anything out of order.

A swirl of water suddenly appeared beside Mira. Out of it came a small eel demon that serves as a messenger to Mira whenever something happens in their seas. Mira listened as it spoke to her in a demon language. She translated as she listened, "There's a ship. A pirate ship. Six survivors. All others in the crew are confirmed dead according to Juvia's waves. They're all unconscious on the no-mast ship, drifting along carried by the current into our seas." Mira put on a very devilish grin. She bowed down to the royals. "If I may, Your Majesties?"

"Of course, Mirajane," King Jude nodded, knowing what she was planning. "It is your job to."

"Be careful, Mirajane," Queen Layla bid her.

Mira was about to swim out with Erza when Lucy called out, "Wait! I want to come too!"

"Absolutely not, Lucy!" King Jude yelled. "It is too dangerous!"

"But, father," Lucy reasoned, "I will be in charge of this kingdom one day. Would it not be best for me to go out and see how things are really taken care of? This is a rare occasion, but that is all about learning to be a princess, is it not? And besides, both Mira and Erza will be there with me. That is more than enough protection."

The king and queen thought carefully, and decided that she may go but the rest of the girls have to go with her. Extra protection.

The six mermaids went out, led by Mira, to the area of the sea that the ship is located. "Our job is to not let it get to the main island," Mira said.

"And how do you do that?" Juvia asked.

"Oh Juvia, I have a whole army of demons."

"I wonder what these pirates are like if they somehow gotten past the barrier," Levy wondered.

"They must be strong," Wendy thought. "Just outside the barrier is one of Mira's monster storms that serve as the outside first line of defense, right?"

"That's correct," Erza said. "A whole crew went down and if there are only six survivors and are unconscious, then this should not be too difficult."

"We'll see," Lucy said excitedly.

...

An ominous silence loomed over the waking pirates, just now regaining consciousness. Natsu groggily stood up, "Is everyone alright?" His brain caught up to his senses and could see the result from the storm. The ship somehow stayed afloat, but all the mast posts were gone. It was just an empty deck with only him and his first mates remaining.

"Is that all of us?" Natsu asked, quietly, already knowing the answer.

"The others washed overboard," Gajeel said, looking down over the edge. "And there's your proof." Below on the surface were dead floating bodies of their crewmates.

Curious, Romeo went over to look but Laxus held onto his shoulder. "Don't look, kid. It's not something you wanna see."

"You think you know where we are?" Gray asked no one in particular. But all eyes turned to Jellal who was looking dead ahead.

"Jellal," Natsu said, "You don't think…"

He nodded, confirming all the older pirates' suspicions. "We have entered Zeref's Seas."

Romeo, being new, reluctantly asked, "W-what's that?"

Jellal looked at him with eerie seriousness. "Also known as the Forbidden Seas."

* * *

 **(A/N)- Sorry it took so long to update one of my stories, everyone! I apologize for the long wait. I've been really busy lately with school and volleyball practice and finally got a chance on this Labor Day weekend!**

 **I hope you all liked this chapter as we now enter the main storylines!**

 **I love you all!** **~Ruby**


End file.
